It is imperative that students interested in environmental health and pollution receive an appropriate exposure to all the disciplines needed to tackle and solve environmental problems. The objective of this Training Program proposal is to produce graduates from the various disciplines participating in our Superfund Program who are versed in the multi- disciplinary approaches needed to handle environmental problems. Our environmental science, engineering, hydrology, chemistry, physiology, anatomy, pediatrics, and toxicology. The Training Program Core will operate through the Superfund PI's office and will be directed by a Committee composed of both environmental and biomedical scientists. To accomplish this training we plan to immerse the student in Environmental Health and Sciences. This will be accomplished by: 1.) Students majoring in one discipline required to take courses in other disciplines. 3.) Professors in disciplines not in the major department of the student serving on the graduate committee of year-long Colloquium course on Environmental Health and Sciences 5.) Participate in an annual get-together of all the Superfund investigators and students. 6.) A common Resources Room for the students to access material relative to our Superfund and the while Superfund Program. 7.) A homepage on our Superfund Program web-site were the students can interact and be made aware of upcoming events, issues, and job opportunities. The complexities associated with environmental issues necessitate an interdisciplinary approach to investigation and problem solving. The most successful graduates will be those who have been educated in both the science and engineering aspects of environmental systems as well as those environmental health scientists who address the critical issues of public health.